Ready For Love
by DeanFan
Summary: Haley is Eric's sweet innocent younger sister. What will happen when he finds out that she has been secretly seeing Hyde?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own That 70's Show. Only Haley.**

**Author's Note****: Some things may have been changed. This is my first attempt at a multi chapter story for That 70's Show so please be gentle with the reviews.**

The Forman's were gathering stuff or junk it was that they didn't want anymore for the annual garage sale.

"This blows," Eric said down in the basement.

"Mom and dad need help Eric," His younger sister Haley said from the opposite side of the couch. "Actually I think mom needs help from dad," she said.

The gang laughed.

"I heard that," Red said holding a box of toys. "Kitty, look at this box. This is a waste of money that I could have used on food and bills."

Eric looked at him. "Me and my damn childhood," He said.

"Dad I think it's unfair that you never say anything bad about Laurie," Haley stated. "She has way more stuff than me and Eric put together that she doesn't even use."

"Which is why Laurie is contributing to the garage sale," Red said. "What are you dumb asses contributing besides an headache?"

"Who's, fault is it that we were born in the first place," Eric slipped out of his mouth.

Red glared at Eric. "My fault because you were the worst possible result of an orgasm," he said leaving the room.

"Face it, Forman. The best dads are the ones in the 50s television shows," Hyde said. "But to be fair at least yours is around to call you an dumb ass."

"True," Eric said.

"I feel bad for you guys. I didn't realize how poor you actually are," Jackie stated.

"If we're so poor then why are you associated with us," Eric drawled.

"Good point," Jackie said leaving.

Hyde sighed happy. "The Freak is gone," He said putting his hands behind his head relaxing.

Kitty came down to get some boxes.

"Mrs. Forman I found a way to contribute to the garage sale," Hyde said.

"Aren't you a sweet boy," Kitty said laughing. "What are you going to do?'

"Make brownies," Hyde said grinning.

Haley and Eric looked at each other.

"Isn't that nice," She said patting Hyde on the back. "See you kids upstairs," She said leaving.

"Hyde, you cannot make special brownies in my mother's kitchen," Eric ranted.

"She won't be able to notice a difference. Besides I'm making two batches. One for us and other people like us and the safe kind for the losers," Hyde said annoyed.

"Save me some," Haley said going upstairs to help Kitty.

Hyde laughed. "At least you got one cool sister."

"Yeah," Eric said. "It's nice having one that's not a whore."

OOOOOOOOO

Haley put her long brown hair in a ponytail outside so she could set up the junk without her hair getting in the way. She smirked when she pulled out a David Cassidy record that Eric had gotten her for her birthday last year. She loved Eric but she didn't know where he got the idea that she liked David Cassidy.

"Tossing Eric's gift," Donna said with a smile.

Haley held the record. "Jackie likes David Cassidy doesn't she? You can give it to her if you want."

"Why should we give her stuff when she never gives us anything?"

"Good point," She said placing the record on the side of a table.

"Honey, your selling your record," Kitty asked disappointed.

"I never listen to it mom. Which is probably why there's aren't scratches on it," Haley said making Donna laugh.

"Your right," Kitty said. "Give it to a good family."

Donna's mom walked up and gasped when she saw the record. "David Cassidy!" She said picking it up. "How much do you want for this?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hyde, you can not make them in my mother's kitchen," Eric said freaking out as Hyde stirred the batter.

"Only if someone had warned me earlier," Hyde said sarcastically.

"Your on your own," Eric said going outside.

Haley snuck in the kitchen when no one was looking and went up to Hyde.

"I think it's safe," She said grinning.

"Bathroom," Hyde asked eager.

"Well I don't think we could go in the basement this time."

"Let me throw this batch in the oven real quick."

She leaned toward him and smacked his butt. "Better hurry," She said walking out the kitchen.

Hyde grinned like a little kid. "Special brownies and a girl," He said to himself. "This is way better than any holiday."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated in a month. I didn't forget about this story I just wanted to make sure that the second chapter was worth the wait for you guys.**

Haley started to make her way up the stairs when she was stopped by her father.

"Where do you think your going," Red asked.

Haley narrowed her eyes. "To the bathroom," she said.

"No your not," He told her. "Get your ass back outside and help with the yard sale," He ordered.

Haley made a face. "Dad I really have to go," She complained. "Besides, Laurie isn't outside helping."

"Look all I've got is your mother and Eric. To be fair they can't lift anything so that leaves you and me."

"Laurie," She said again.

Laurie walked up to them. "I don't want to hurt my back," She said with a fake smile.

Haley snorted. "You hurt your back anyways so what's the difference?"

"BURN!" Kelso said laughing.

Red looked at Kelso. "Who the hell said you can come into my home?"

"Mrs. Forman," Kelso answered.

Red sighed. "Haley, get your butt outside. Your mother's asking for a foot in her ass," He said walking off.

Laurie turned into the slut that she was at Kelso when they were alone. "Hi, Kelso," She said twirling her hair between her fingers. "I sure have missed you."

Haley made a face. "Make me gag."

"HALEY FORMAN I'M NOT GOING TO SAY IT AGAIN," Red yelled.

Laurie gave Haley a dirty look. "Better not upset daddy."

Haley smiled at Laurie. "That's your job," She said walking back in the kitchen where Hyde was just taking the brownies out of the oven.

"We'll have to do it another time," He said bummed out.

"I blame Eric and Laurie. I hate being the strongest Forman kid."

Hyde looked at the backyard to make sure no one was watching and gave Haley a kiss.

"OH MY GOD!" Kelso yelled in shock. "Your kissing Eric's sister!"

Haley quickly put her hand over Kelso's mouth. "Its not like you've never done it," She hissed.

"You can't tell anyone," Hyde told him. "Especially, Red."

"What are you going to give me then," Laurie asked.

"Shit," Haley muttered.

Red stalked back in the kitchen glaring at Haley. "Do you want my foot in your ass?"

"Daddy, it was my fault. I was talking to Haley," Laurie said in her little girl's voce.

"I don't give a rats ass," Red said and grabbed Haley by the arm. "Outside now," He said pushing her to the back leaving Hyde, Kelso and Laurie alone.

Hyde looked at Laurie. "Let me make this clear; you tell anyone about me and Haley your going to leave this house in a body bag."

Kelso laughed.

"That goes for you too, man." Hyde told him.

Laurie gave him a dirty look. "I'll just write it in my diary who killed me."

Hyde shrugged his shoulders. "Go ahead. I hope Red finds it because then he'll know what a whore of a daughter he has."

Laurie's face turned angry. "I'll just get me another diary!" She yelled storming out of the kitchen.

Kelso looked at Hyde. "You wouldn't kill your friend."

"Try me."

OOOOOOOO

Haley was sorting some junk out when Eric walked over to her.

"I saw that you sold the David Cassidy record," He said trying to sound hurt.

She groaned. "We both know you got me that record to piss me off."

He smiled. "True."

He frowned looking in the kitchen. "I wonder why Hyde's choking Kelso."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Who hasn't choked Kelso?"

"True."

Red walked up to them. "You humps quit standing around and work."

"We're not humps," Eric said in defense. "Even if we are that's what they do; they stand around."

Red gave him a look before walking off.

"Nice one," Haley told him.

"I thought so."

Kitty came up with a tray of drinks handing them each a cup. "How are you kids doing?"

"Mom, you've got to talk to dad. He's grumpier than usual," Haley said.

Kitty's smile fell from her face. "I'll talk to your father."

Eric held out his old football helmet. "You might need this."

"Eric, I can handle your father," Kitty said laughing. "Why do you think I've stayed married to him this long?" She said then stopped laughing.

"Mom that was just awful," Haley said stunned.

"This stays between us," Kitty said walking off.

"No wonder mom drinks," Eric said.

Haley licked her lips nervously. "Eric, I have something to tell you. Promise me you won't freak out."

"It depends. What?"

Haley saw Hyde shaking his head no…

**There you have it. At least I updated right:? LOL!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for all the reviews! It really means a lot that you like this story.**

"What do you want to tell me," Eric asked eying her suspiciously.

Haley saw Hyde shaking his head no. "That we really need a Circle after the yard sales over," She said with a laugh.

Eric looked at her like she was a God. "You are the coolest sister ever! I'm going to go round up the gang," He said taking off.

Hyde quickly walked up to Haley. "What the hell were you thinking? You can't tell Forman!"

She sighed. "I hate this, Hyde. I hate all this sneaking and lying around. What about when my dad finds out? He'll probably kick you out of the house."

"Which is why we need to keep this a secret as long as we can," He said slow enough for her to hear.

She crossed her arms and glared at him. "Don't talk dumb to me like I'm Kelso."

A hippie customer walked up to Hyde. "Dude, are you the one with the brownies?"

Haley smiled as Hyde grinned happily. "That I am," Hyde said. "Come and step into my office…"

OOOOOOOO

Four hours later the yard sale was finally over. Eric, Haley and Hyde were down in the basement. Eric was in his usual spot and Haley sat on the couch watching Hyde count his money.

Hyde frowned holding the money still in his hands. "This can't be right. I'm keep ending up short."

"That's because it's dirty money, Hyde. There will never be enough," Eric said making Haley smile.

"I'm not joking around Forman. It's like I lost a completely tray of brownies," He said freaking out.

Haley looked at him wide eyed. "Where did you have the tray last?"

Hyde looked horrified. "In the oven," He said.

Eric exploded. "_In my mother's oven?"_

The all jumped up and ran into the kitchen and froze when they saw their parents and Donna's eating the brownies.

"Oh my, God." Haley said not being able to look at them.

"Steven, your brownies was a big hit." Kitty said laughing.

Hyde smiled and whispered to Eric. "I wonder what Red is like when he's high."

Eric and Haley looked at each other.

OOOOOOOOO

Haley paced back and forth in her bedroom. How could Hyde have done something s stupid? She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't hear her door open.

"Why so glum sis," Laurie asked in her annoying voice.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Are you seriously going to make me look at you?"

"I see. Trouble in paradise with the orphan," She sneered.

Haley threw a pillow at Laurie hitting her in the face. "Get out of my room slut. I don't go in yours."

Laurie snorted. "Like I would_ ever _let you in my room."

Haley gave her an annoying look. "Like I'd ever go in your room anyways," She said. "I'd be scarred for life. Get your tramp ass out of my room!"

Laurie was giving her a burst-into-flames look. "I'll just tell daddy about your secret affair."

She scoffed. "No your not because you would have done it already."

"This isn't over_ virgin_," She sneered slamming her door shut.

"Could this day get any worse," She said to no one as she fell face down on her bed.

**Sorry to leave it there but at least I'm updating more. LOL!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Haley went downstairs when she heard Eric yelling in the kitchen. She thought it was weird because he never yells. Actually he was kind of sounding like Red at the moment which made her shudder as she went in the kitchen.

"I can't believe you sold my car!" Eric yelled at their father who looked stoned?

Haley was trying hard not to laugh.

"I thought I was helping. You are always saying you need more money," Red said staring straight ahead.

"For gas! For the car!"

Haley pulled Eric aside. "Do you think yelling at dad while he's stoned is going to get the Vista Cruiser back?"

"This is all Hyde's fault!"

"Hey! It's not my fault if your parents can't tell the difference between regular and hash brownies," Hyde snapped.

"Never a dull moment in this household," She muttered and faced her dad. "Dad, who did you sell the car to?"

Red began thinking until he answered. "To a guy named Peter."

Haley smiled at Eric. "See? Peter? Now we're getting somewhere."

"Peter Cottontail," Red continuing like he hadn't heard her and started smiling. "Hopping down the bunny trail," He sang.

Haley's smile vanished and looked at Hyde. "I give up. You caused this, so you fix it."

Eric snorted. "Like Hyde is going to listen to you," He said sarcastically.

Haley grinned. If you only knew Eric, she thought. Hyde looked at her and she gave him a stern look.

"Alright," Hyde said caving in. "I'll work my magic on Red."

"I remembered something," Red said still staring ahead.

Hyde gave Haley and Eric a look. "I'm good."

They both rolled their eyes.

Hyde talked slowly to Red. "Do you remember who you sold the car to?"

Red pulled a check out of his pocket and handed it to him. "Maybe the guys name is on the check that he wrote."

Eric grabbed the check out of Hyde's hand, "Finally a lead."

**OOOOOOOO**

Later that night Haley had snuck down in the basement when everyone was asleep and now she was laying next to Hyde on the couch with his arm wrapped around her in the dark.

"That day was eventful." She said softly.

She felt Hyde shrug. "Forman got his car back and Red's back to his usual self."

She couldn't help but smile. "That's all you have to say after what happened?"

"Pretty much," He said kissing her.

"Hyde, can I ask you something?"

"Anything," He said kissing her neck now.

"Why are you with me?"

He stopped kissing and looked at her like she was nuts. "You need a reason for us being together?"

She licked her dry lips nervously. "Well it's pretty obvious that I'm inexperienced compared to the girls that you used to be with before. I was just wondering why you want to be with a virgin.'

He sighed and made her look at him. "I'm with you because you are sweet, kind and innocent, mainly because you like me for the person that I am. You don't try to change me and I love that about you."

Her fingers were playing with his hair. "I can't believe Steven Hyde jus said that to me."

He looked at her deadpanned. "This stays between us."

"You know me. I can keep a secret," She said kissing him.

They were so wrapped up in the kiss that they didn't see the basement light come on.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Red's voice demanded.


	5. Chapter 5

At the sound of Red's angry voice Hyde practically pushed Haley off of him and she landed on the dirty rug with a thud.

"Ow," She said rubbing her sore elbows.

Hyde stood up as Red stormed down the last step. "Have you two lost your minds?" He demanded.

"Dad we weren't doing anything." Haley said standing up.

Red looked at her like she was stupid. "Did you forget that I was in the war? I know a liar when I see one. Out of all the guys in Wisconsin you have to make out with the freak in our basement!"

Haley shrugged her shoulders. "Hyde's better than Kelso right?"

Red looked horrified. "Don't even joke about that."

They heard more footsteps followed by Kitty, Eric and Laurie.

"Red, why are you yelling at this time of night?" Kitty demanded grouchy from the lack of sleep."

"Do you know what your daughter has been doing in the basement while we sleep? She's been secretly making out with Hyde!"

Everyone looked at Hyde and Haley in shock except for Laurie who stood their smirking at them.

"At least you have one good daughter, daddy." Laurie said innocently as she could.

Haley glared at her older skank of a sister. "Bull crap! Dad she's been secretly seeing Kelso!"

"YOU BITCH!" Laurie screamed trying to hit her. Haley ducked causing Laurie to fall.

"ENOUGH!" Kitty yelled. "Red, there is nothing wrong with teenagers dating."

Red looked at her like she grew two heads. "Kitty, don't make me stick my foot in your ass. It's not okay for teenagers to date that live under the same roof!"

"I agree, daddy." Laurie said.

Red turned on her. "And you? Being with Kelso? Are you that desperate?"

Eric, Haley and Hyde tried not to laugh.

"Actually dad I think Kelso was." Eric said making them laugh.

"That's it! Everyone is grounded and is under house arrest until I say otherwise!" Red ordered them.

Laurie practically threw a fit. "But daddy, I never made out with Kelso in this house."

"Untrue," Eric said.

"Damnable lie," Hyde also said.

Red pointed his hand to the door. "Anyone who doesn't like the rules better not let the door hit your ass on the way out!"

With that Red stormed back upstairs.

Kitty gave Haley a nervous smile. "At least you didn't do as bad as Kelso." She said going upstairs.

"MOM!" Laurie said angry following her.

"HALEY AND ERIC, get your asses upstairs!" Red demanded from the kitchen.

Eric looked stunned. "Wow. I'm the only one that dads not pissed at for once. I sure hope the world isn't ending." He said scared going upstairs.

Haley gave Hyde one last look and followed her brother.

**Thanks for the reviews**


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Haley waited as long as she could before she went downstairs for breakfast. She knew Laurie was going to make her miserable more than she already was.

After everyone was done with the bathroom she took her shower and stood under the hot spray. She was more worried about Hyde though. She didn't know if Red was going to kick him out to punish them. But it's not like they had sex. She wasn't that stupid to get pregnant when she was still a kid herself. It did bother her not knowing what Eric thought about his little sister dating his best friend. She just hoped it didn't tare the group apart.

OOOOOOOO

"What the hell is taking her so long?" Red said as they all ate their breakfast.

"Well Red, maybe she trying to avoid getting yelled at first thing in the morning." Kitty said with a laugh.

Eric put his juice down. "I could have told you that." He muttered.

Red looked at him. "What was that?"

"Was I speaking out loud?" Eric said nervous.

They all stopped when Haley walked in.

"Saved you a seat, hon." Red smiled.

Haley walked over to the left side of her dad and sat down.

"Haley, how did you sleep?" Kitty asked trying to make a nice conversation.

"Like I'm in a nightmare," Haley said taking a bite of her buttery toast.

Laurie gave her a look. "That's because you got caught with the orphan."

Haley glared at her. "Better than a dumb ass like Kelso."

The boys chuckled as Laurie looked at Red. "Daddy you know I'm not dumb enough to date one of Eric's friends."

"Yes you are." Eric said.

Laurie gave him on of her deadly looks. "If you don't shut up I'm going to make you sorry you were ever born!"

Eric just looked at her. "Well for your information I'm already sorry I was ever born."

"Kids that's enough," Kitty said. "I will not have arguing at the kitchen table. It's a family table."

"Haley's the one that ruined this family." Laurie sneered.

Hyde stood up. "I'm moving out." He announced.

They all looked at him in shock except for Red who smiled. "Good enough for me."

Kitty stood up. "Honey, you don't have to move out. You can still live here and see Haley."

Red stood up pissed now. "Excuse me, Kitty."

Kitty looked at Red. "Haven't you noticed that Hyde hasn't been getting in trouble lately? I think Haley is a good influence on him. He needs guidance."

"I gave him guidance and he paid me back by sleeping with my daughter!"

"Hyde and I never slept together!" Haley yelled upset. "Not everything is about sex! Besides I'm not dumb enough to get pregnant when I'm still a kid myself!"

She stormed out of the kitchen.

"Steven, you are still living here. End of discussion." Kitty said sharply. "Red go apologize to your daughter." She ordered her husband.

"Fine." Red said leaving the kitchen.

"Mom I can't believe your taking Haley's side." Laurie whined.

Kitty looked at her. "At least I don't have to worry about her making me a grandmother yet."

OOOOOOOOOO

Haley stomped down the basement and found Kelso, Donna, Jackie, and Fez there.

"So, how much did you hear?" Haley asked sitting on the couch next to Donna.

"Everything," Jackie said. "Good for you sticking up to your parents."

"Really?"

"You stood up in something you believe in." Donna said. "Even if it is with, Hyde."

Kelso looked at Haley scared. "How much does Red want to kill me right now?"

"Why would Red kill you when Hyde is also dating his other daughter?" Fez asked. "I'm so alone."

Red came downstairs and Kelso freaked out. "IT'S RED! RUN FOR IT!" he screamed running outside.

"I need to talk to Haley alone." Red told them.

"We'll be going." Donna told him standing up with the rest.

Jackie faced Red. "Just be thankful she didn't sleep with Kelso like I did. I regret it everyday." She told him.

Red looked like her like she was the dumbest person on earth. Donna started to push Jackie outside and closed the door leaving Red and Haley alone.

"I'm sorry I got so upset."

Haley smiled. "No your not."

Red nodded. "I'm not sorry because you are my little girl. No guy is ever going to be good enough for you."

"Thanks, Dad. I really do care about Hyde. I can't explain it."

Red sighed. "Crap. If you can't explain it then your in love."

Haley looked horrified. "I'm not in love."

"You just said you can't explain it. That's what love is."

Haley slowly sat down on the couch. "Wow."

"You think your terrified? My fifteen year old daughter is in love." Red said sitting down next to her.

"You don't have anything to worry about dad. Even if I am in love I'm not ready to have sex yet."

Red sighed in relief. "You don't know how much that means to me." He said hugging her tight.

"I must be in the Twilight Zone. When was the last time we even talked alone?"

"A long time," Red answered. "You can still see Hyde but you kids are still under house arrest."

"That's fair."

Red stood up. "Are we done with all the touchy feely crap?"

Haley laughed. "We're done dad."

"Good. This stays between us or you'll find my foot up your ass."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thanks for all the reviews. You guys are making put out chapters faster that way.**_

"This blows." Hyde stated as they sat in the living under house arrest.

"Tell me about it." Eric said slouching on the couch. It made his skinny boney body look skinner and bonier.

"Listen Forman, I'm sorry I lied about dating your sister.'

Eric shrugged it off. "It's okay."

Hyde looked at him surprised. "It is?"

"Yeah," He said. "I mean your better than Kelso, so that's a plus."

Hyde nodded. "Cool man."

"Just so you know, if you ever hurt my sister I'll kill you." Eric said deadpanned.

"Fair enough," Hyde said.

OOOOOOOO

"I can't believe you and Hyde are dating." Donna said in Haley's room.

Haley had her door locked in case Red wanted to do bed checks.

"Have you talked to Eric since he found out?" Haley asked.

"No. I am going to surprise him in his room in a while." She said with a grin.

Haley smiled. "Still can't believe Eric managed to get a girlfriend. I mean granted it was someone he already knew."

"Thanks."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I know. I just still can't believe you and Hyde. What's he like?"

Haley frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean is he a good kisser?"

Haley grinned. "Oh, yeah."

Donna smiled. "Don't get me wrong. Eric is a great kisser-"

Haley made a face. "I don't want to hear about my brother's lips."

Donna laughed. "I just mean-"

Haley put her hands to her hears. "I'm not listening."

Donna stood up. "I'm going to go see, Eric." She said opening the door making sure the hall was clear first.

OOOOOOOO

Eric went up to his room. Who was he kidding? He hated the fact that his little sister was dating his best friend. If they were to ever break up it'd kill the group.

"Surprise," Donna said sitting on his bed.

Eric smiled. "This is so cool. I didn't know you delivered."

"I just came in from seeing Haley."

The smile vanished from his face. "Oh."

"What's wrong?" Donna asked folding her arms across her chest.

"Nothing."

Donna didn't believe him. "Are you upset that she and Hyde are dating?"

"What if I was? Would that make me a bad person?"

"No." She said giving him a quick kiss. "She's your little sister who happens to be dating your best friend. Your entitled to have doubts."

"It's not just doubts. Hyde is supposed to be my best friend. How could he do this to me?"

"Did you think that maybe they couldn't help the way they feel about each other?"

Eric gave her a look. "This is Hyde. When does he ever show his feelings? Unless it's about special brownies," He added.

"Tell them how you feel. If you don't it's just going to eat you alive," She said.

Eric's door opened and Donna freaked out and hid behind the door.

"Eric?" Haley asked closing the door.

Eric sighed in relief as did Donna.

"Give us a heart attack!" Donna snapped.

"Sorry. Eric I know we haven't talked yet about me and Hyde." Haley said. "Believe me if us being together is going to ruin your friendship then I'll break up with him."

Eric eyes went wide. "Really?"

"Well, yeah. You two were friends first and I don't want to be the reason why it ended. Even though I have feelings for Hyde, family comes first."

"I'm okay." Eric said.

Donna looked at him. "Eric."

"I mean I admit I wasn't before but now after we talked or you talked about it, I'm fine." Eric told Haley.

Haley was still looking at him unsure. "Your really okay with this?"

"Yes. What do you think I'm going to explode like dad?"

"Honestly? Yeah," She said.

"Well, I'm not. Who knows, maybe you two might get married someday." He said with a smile.

Haley looked scared now. "Married?" She said shocked walking out of his room.

Donna turned on Eric. "What was that? Two minutes ago you said you weren't fine with it."

"I'm not."

"Then, why didn't you say something to her Dillhole!"

"Donna I am not going to be the reason why they break up. If I do that then Haley will hate me," He explained.

"But your still up to something."

"If Hyde's my friend then he'll break up with my little sister." He said leaving the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long wait. My computer had crashed and it took awhile to get fixed.**

Haley walked across the hall into her room in shock and closed her bedroom door? Married?

"Why does everyone think we're going to get married?" She said out loud and sat down on her bed.

"Because that's the gossip right now," Fez voice said from the closet.

Haley smiled. Fez always had a way of lightening the mood. "You can come out, Fez." She told him.

He stepped out of her closet nervously. "Oh, no. I have been caught."

"So, that's the rumor now? Me and Hyde are going to get married?" She asked him.

"Would that be so bad?"

"Well, yeah. We're in high school Fez and still living at home." She said, stating the obvious.

"True. You know what I think?" He asked sitting down next to her.

She looked at him unsure. "Do I want to know?"

"You to need to live in the moment," He said with a wave of his hand. "Don't listen to what anyone else says."

"Thanks, Fez. That actually helped."

"So, does this mean I can get a kiss?" He asked, hopefully.

How could she say no to Fez? She gave him a quick peck on his cheek.

"I can die happy now."

She laughed.

"Fez, one day you are going to make a girl very happy."

Fez looked like he didn't believe her. "You mean in my afterlife?"

Her bedroom door opened revealing a very angry Red and a nervous Kitty.

"What the hell is the foreigner doing in your bedroom?" Red demanded.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Dad, he has a name."

"I know his name- foreigner." Red said deadpanned. He turned to face Fez who now looked terrified. "You've got two seconds to get out of my daughters room before you find my foot in your ass."

"Goodbye." Fez said running for his life.

Kitty placed a hand on her husbands arm to calm him down. "Red, dear, you are overreacting to this."

Red looked down at his wife. "The kids are under house arrest, Kitty!"

"I want my home back." She said.

"What?"

"You heard me. This used to be a happy home. Now it's a grouch home." She complained

Haley snorted. "More like a Grinch home."

Red glared at her. "I don't care. These kids need discipline!"

"No, Red, Laurie needs discipline." Kitty said correcting him. "Haley and Eric are our normal, sweet innocent children. Face it Red! Laurie is Satan's spawn!"

Haley covered her mouth with her hand trying hard not to laugh at what her mother just said and the look on Red's face was priceless!

"How dare you say that about, Laurie!"

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Open your eyes, Red! Don't be surprised if you find out that your going to be a grandfather soon! I'm taking my Christmas bells off the door and everything is going back to normal. That's it. If you don't like it you can sleep on the couch!" Kitty yelled leaving the room.

"So, dad…"

"Not a word of this to anyone!"

**OOOOOOOOOO**

Later that night Haley, Eric, Donna and Hyde were in the basement stoned out of their minds.

"I can't believe Red just let us off the hook like that." Hyde said stoned.

Haley sat next to him. We'll on his lap actually and laughed. "I know why."

"Why?" Eric asked.

She put her finger to her lips. "Ssssh! Dad made me promise not to tell anyone."

"You can tell me though right?" Hyde said.

"And me," Eric added.

Haley's smile faded from her face. "I can't remember now."

Donna laughed. "You are toasted!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Okay I am." Haley shrugged then looked at Hyde. "I can't believe how hot you look right now." She started kissing him wildly.

Eric tried to stand up but fell flat on his face. "None of that in the circle!"

"Well, Eric we can do it to." Donna told him with a smirk.

Eric thought about it. "Not in the same room as my sister and Hyde though."

Donna looked at Haley and Hyde who were now on the ground making out.

"I don't think they'll notice." Donna said laughing.

**This was my first circle ever. **


	9. Chapter 9

"I have to say this is a beautiful morning," Kitty said with a laugh as she placed pancakes in the center of the table.

"No it isn't." Red said grumpy.

"Boy dad. It's not even noon and yet you've already ruined the day." Eric said with a smile.

Red glared at him. "How would you like my foot up your ass?"

"You keep saying that Red, but you never do." Hyde said.

"Well, daddy I think if you did then they wouldn't need discipline." Laurie said sucking up as usual.

"Bite me." Haley told her putting a couple of pancakes on her plate.

"You don't want to eat too much, Haley. You might get fat." She sneered.

"At least I'd be fat by actually eating, not by having tons of psycho children running lose." Haley shot back.

Eric and Hyde laughed.

"Kids, that's enough." Kitty said placing a platter of crisp bacon on the table. "We are going to have a normal family breakfast for a change." She said sitting down in her spot. "So zip it."

For a few minutes all that was heard was chewing and utensils clicking against plates.

"How come your eyes are red?" Red asked Haley.

Haley, Eric and Hyde just looked at each other.

OOOOOOOOOO

"I hate Laurie," Hyde said after breakfast. They were all in the basement now.

"That's not new, sweetie." Haley said playfully patting Hyde's cheek. "How could my eyes be still red from last night? Was that different stuff?"

"Same as always, babe," Hyde replied.

Jackie had a disgusted look on her face. "Can you two get a room?"

"What's the matter, Jackie? Are you upset because your not the center of attention?" Hyde drawled.

"Steven, I'm always the center of attention." Jackie said deadpanned.

"Hey, we should do a Burn on Laurie. That would get her back real good." Donna said smiling.

Eric looked at his girlfriend in awe. "I knew I loved you for a reason." He said kissing her.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "We can't tell Michael though, since he's with that slut."

"Agreed." They all said in union.

OOOOOOOOO

"So, Kelso man, where are you taking Laurie tonight?" Hyde asked innocently later that day in the basement.

"My van," Kelso said with a grin. "That's the thin I love about Laurie. She's a cheap date."

Eric shook his head sadly. "Sadly my dear older sister is cheap."

Kelso looked at Eric like he was dumb. "What's wrong with being cheap?"

"Never mind, dude," Hyde said losing patience. "Let me ask this more clearly. Where are you taking the van to get into her pants?"

"

OOOOOOOOOO

Haley, Donna and Jackie were watching Laurie closely as she kept spraying hairspray on.

"I'm surprised her hair isn't dead." Jackie said.

"Jackie, try to be nice. This is the only way the plan is going to work." Donna whispered.

"What are you losers staring at?" Laurie demanded.

"Laurie we know that your going out with Kelso tonight and we got you a slut dress to wear." Jackie said smiling.

Laurie looked at them not buying it. "Why would you geeks get me a dress?"

"Well, Laurie, I think this feud with all of us has gone on long enough," Haley said. "Since your dating Kelso we're all going to have to get along right?"

Laurie eyed her still not buying it.

"This is the dress." Jackie said shoving it at her.

It was a black mini dress; every skanks dream. Tears actually formed on Laurie!

"You guys! This dress means so much. I can't wait for your ex-boyfriend to see me in it." Laurie sneered at Jackie. She then went back into her room closing her door.

"I think that went well." Donna said.

"That bitch is _so_ going to pay." Jackie said angry.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Kelso laughed happily in the back of his van. "Laurie, that was amazing!"

"I know." She said snuggling up against him. "Did my little black dress help?"

"It helped."

"Kelso, now that we're dating I don't want you to have any contact with that bitch Jackie."

Kelso's smile left his face. "I'm not going to stop being friends with her," He told Laurie. "Jackie's a great person once you get to know her."

"Kelso, I will never get to know her. For a small person she has a loud mouth."

"And great lips…" Kelso said.

"Kelso, either you stop seeing her or we're done." She said sitting up. "Where's my dress? I have to go to the bathroom." She said looking around.

The doors opened to the van and Haley took a picture of a naked Laurie and Kelso. Jackie stood next to Haley with a big smiling on her face holding Laurie's dress.

"You bitch!" Laurie screamed. "Give me back my dress!"

"On one condition," Haley said smiling sweetly.

"Burst into flames!"

"Jackie, looks like Laurie isn't going to corporate with us. Let's go." Haley said.

"Wait!" Laurie growled. "You can't just leave me here with any clothes."

"What's wrong Laurie? You never wear any anyways." Jackie said. "You know I wish I could be there when Red sees you but I'll just hear about it in the morning. Bye!" Jackie said leaving.

Laurie looked back at Haley. "Haley, you my sister," Laurie said. "You can't do this to me."

"Actually, I can since you were doing everything in your power to break me and Hyde up. Paybacks a bitch," Haley sneered leaving.

"HALEY!" Laurie yelled with venom.


	10. Chapter 10

"That was awesome!" Jackie squealed in delight.

Haley smirked. "That was pretty awesome getting Laurie," She said as they walked up the driveway.

"No offense, Haley, but I don't know how you can live with a slut," She said with a shudder.

Donna gave her shallow friend a look. "I suppose you're a saint?"

"Yes, I am." Jackie replied.

Donna shook her head and looked at Haley. "You do know that Laurie is going to try to get you in trouble with Red?"

"I know and I don't care." Haley said like nothing. "My bitch of a sister had it coming for a long time."

The girls laughed as they went into the basement. Haley froze when she saw a familiar hippy sitting on the couch in the basement.

"Leo, is that you?" she asked surprised.

Leo looked at her. "Do I know you?"

She smiled. "I'm Haley Forman. Eric's sister and Hyde's girlfriend," she said reminding him.

"Wow! Hyde's got a girlfriend. I've got to say he picked a pretty one."

"Hey, Leo, do you have any good pot?" Jackie asked by any chance.

"Jackie!" Donna said shocked.

Leo stood up. "Actually I just got some good stuff," he said reaching in his coat pocket and pulled out a little bag. "I've got to warn you though, this stuff will knock you out," he said handing Jackie the bag.

Donna smiled. "Anything else we should know about it?"

"Don't operate any heavy machinery." Leo warned. "You don't want to end up in jail like I did."

"What did you end up in jail for?" Haley asked curious.

Leo looked puzzled. "Which time?"

Eric and Hyde came down the stairs.

"Leo my man," Hyde said in greeting. "Have you got any good pot?"

Jackie quickly hid the bag from the boys.

"Not any more man," Leo told him. "I just gave the last bag to-"

Donna jumped in. "You smoked it. Remember, Leo?"

Leo was confused. "I did?"

"Yes you did." Jackie told him.

"Aw man! Now somebody's going to have to drive me home because I don't want to end up in jail_ again_." He said. "Those damn cops keep records of everything you do. I think that's invasion of privacy."

"That's a good one, Leo." Hyde said with a slap on the back. "I'll drive you man."

"Who are you again?"

"Hyde."

"Right man," Leo said walking to the door. "I knew a Hyde once. Come to think about it. You look just like him."

"Really," Hyde said, "because you remind me of a Leo that I used to know."

"That's freaky, man." Leo said as they left.

Donna laughed. "Leo is one of a kind." She said sitting down on the couch.

"So, you girls got the good stuff didn't you?" Eric asked them.

"Why would you think that?" Haley asked innocently.

"Because, Leo only comes over if he's got the stuff in," Eric explained looking at each girl, "and something tells me that Jackie has it."

"Jackie doesn't have anything." Jackie told him.

Eric looked at her deadpanned. "I bet you fifty bucks that you have the stash."

Jackie scoffed. "Your so childish."


	11. Chapter 11

After Hyde had returned from taking Leo home he and Haley wanted to spend some time together without the gang. Ever since it was out in the open that they were dating they had less time together.

"I can't believe you girls hid the good stuff from us," Hyde said disappointed as the on one of the chairs by the back sliding door.

Haley smiled. "Hyde, if it makes you feel any better I didn't even try any."

"Yes you did. Your eyes look high as a kite right now," He said laughing.

"My beautiful brown eyes are perfectly fine. Maybe I did get a little bit of it but Jackie was being a bitch about it as usual. We had to fight with her to get her to share with us."

"I've told you before, Jackie is like Yoko Ono. The bitch never wants to share anything. The only thing she's good at is drawing attention to her self and making everyone miserable."

Red opened the sliding door. "What are you two kids doing out here unsupervised?"

"Making out so we'll get caught," Hyde said.

Haley covered her mouth with her hand so she would laugh.

"Bedtime. Now," Red ordered.

Haley stood up and walked in followed by Hyde but Red stopped him.

"Where do you think your going?"

"To the basement," Hyde said unsure.

"Go in the other way. And for God's sake take a shower," Red told him.

OOOOOOO

"Eric, I'm tell you, that you need to tell Hyde and Haley that you have a problem with them dating," Donna told him in his bedroom.

"Donna, I can't and besides Red is doing all the hard work for me by keeping them apart whenever he gets the chance," Eric said with a laugh.

"You are such a Dill hole. It's going to blow up in your face."

"Like now," Haley's voice said hurt.

Eric looked at his younger sister. "Crap."

Donna smiled at him. "Told you it'd bite you in the ass," She said walking out of his room leaving the two siblings to work out their problems.

"Eric, how could you? I asked you straight out if you were okay with me and Hyde seeing each other and you said fine!"

"Don't play miss innocent with me! You lied to me for months sneaking around with my best friend!"

"Okay, Eric, You caught us!" She said sarcastically. "I deliberately kept my relationship a secret with Hyde just to hurt you!"

"Sometimes I think you did!"

"Well, guess what? I'm not breaking up with him so your just going to have to get your foot out of your boney scrawny ass!" She yelled storming out of his room.

"Say what you want but Donna's appreciated this boney scrawny ass!" He yelled back just as he heard her slam her door shut.

Laurie poked her head in his room. "She'd be the only one."

OOOOOOOOO

Kitty and Red sat in bed hearing the whole argument.

"Red, this is just terrible."

"Kitty, I told you from the beginning that whatever this thing is with Hyde and Haley isn't going to end well," Red pointed out annoyingly.

"But Eric and Haley are my sweet babies. They've never fought like this before," Kitty told him.

"That's not true. Remember when Haley got her first well you know and Eric told her that she was going to die? She kicked his ass after you told her what she was going through."

"That's true. Why did Eric have to be so cruel about that though. I mean it's hard enough for a young girl not knowing what's happening with her body-"

"Kitty please! I don't want to hear this crap," He said turning off the lights.

"Well, I never want to hear yours but I still listen," She said curtly.

OOOOOOOO

The next day in the basement….

"Can you believe her?" Eric told the guys. "Like this is my fault."

"Eric, your sister deserves to date who ever she wants even if it might be me some day," Kelso said seriously. "I mean, I've already been with Laurie so that's one Forman down." He said with a laugh.

"Kelso, that is just wrong. Whore man," Fez said. "Haley deserves to be treated with respect. She's not like the whores you usually make out with."

Eric smiled at Fez. "You just called Jackie a whore. That's awesome."

"No I didn't!" Fez said panicking. "I would never say anything awful about my sweet, loving Jackie."

"Hey man. That's my girlfriend that your talking about," Kelso said.

"Not at the moment." Eric said laughing.

Fez smiled. "You guys I feel wrong about this. Hyde should be here in the circle."

Eric stopped laughing. "Hyde is panned from the circle, okay? I mean first he made a pass at my girlfriend and then my sister? I can't help it if he's jealous of me."

"If there's one person in this circle that anyone is going to be jealous of it's me," Kelso said like stating the obvious. "I mean, I am the handsome one after all."

Fez looked at Kelso. "Keep telling yourself that."

Kelso scoffed at him. "I will okay?"

OOOOOOO

Haley was in the living room watching some horror movie that was on tv when Kitty walked in and sat down next to her daughter.

"What are you watching?" Kitty asked with a laugh.

Haley stared straight ahead. "Some horror movie," She told her mom.

"Isn't that nice? How about I make a nice batch of brownies to go with it?"

"Mom, stop it okay? A nice batch of brownies isn't going to stop Eric from being an ass."

Kitty looked down at the floor nervously. "Okay… sweetie… I know your hurting so I'm going to forget you said that about my brownies."

Haley turned the tv off. "I'm sorry, mom. I didn't mean to snap at you."

Kitty smiled. "There's my sweet innocent daughter!" She said laughing. "You know you had me worried there. For a minute you sounded like Laurie."

Haley looked horrified at the thought. "Please forgive me mommy! I don't ever want to be like Laurie! She said panicked.

Kitty pulled her daughter close to her. "I know. One Laurie is bad enough."

"Mom, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"How could a nice woman like you give birth to such a devil daughter?"

"Honey, I've been asking myself that very question since the day she was born and I haven't got a slightest clue," She said in a nervous laugh.


	12. Chapter 12

After her talk with her mother Haley went downstairs to the basement to find Hyde sitting sprawled out in his favorite chair.

"Hyde, we need to talk," she said standing in front of him.

He groaned. "We're not having a chick flick moment are we?"

She smiled. "Sort of."

"Crap," he said turning the television off. "I heard you and Forman got into."

"Hyde, I'm not going to stop seeing you just because Eric doesn't like it but I don't also want to be the reason for your friendship to end."

Hyde rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Haley, look, Forman is just pissed right now but he'll get over it."

"How would you feel if you had a sister and Eric dated her?"

"That's irrelevant because if I had a sister she would never date his scrawny ass."

'Hyde, I'm trying to be serious here."

"So, am I. Hales we've already talked about this before and it didn't do any good.

"I'm just going to have to take a stand then. I'm not a little girl anymore. Eric can't tell me what to do or who to date."

"Yes I can." Eric said walking in through the basement door. "I forbid you to date my best friend."

Haley's eyes opened wide with shock. "You _forbid me? Forbid me?"_

Eric did an uncomfortable laugh. "That's right," he said in a small voice.

Hyde shook his head in disappointment. "You didn't sound convincing man."

"What about you! You're my best friend! All friends know that sisters are off limits!" Eric yelled.

"Did you say the same thing to Kelso," Haley asked sarcastically.

"Who even cares about Kelso and Laurie?" Eric snorted.

"I don't," Hyde said standing up. "Look, Forman, I really do care about Haley. She makes me happy and I make her happy."

Eric couldn't believe what he just heard. "Have you ever been happy? I've never seen you smile except when we're getting high."

"Shut up, Eric." Haley muttered.

"'Okay, I give up. If you two want to date each other that's fine. Just promise me that you'll never get married or have kids," Eric begged.

Haley smirked. "We'll see."

"Stop it!" Eric said panicking. "Don't ever kiss in front of me either!"

**OOOOOO**

"So, everything is okay with you and Eric?" Donna asked Haley.

"Eric made some ground rules but other than that, yeah." Haley said drinking soda.

Donna frowned. "What are the ground rules?"

"No kissing in front of him. Also, he doesn't want us getting married of having kids. Hyde and me are barely dating and everyone's acting like we're getting married," Haley said shuddering.

Donna laughed, "Like Hyde is ever going to get married."

"Or me have kids any time soon. I'm still in high school."

"Well, on the bright side at least you don't have to hide your relationship anymore."

Haley looked at Donna. "Can you keep a secret?"

Sure."

"I still don't know what attracted me to Hyde," she confessed

"Pot," Donna said automatically. "He always has amazing pot."

**The End**

**Thanks to everyone that's reviewed and stuck with the story.**


End file.
